


Drive Thru

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He peered in the wing-mirror of Wash’s car. Behind them, Tucker counted seven cars.</p>
<p>“Dude, you’re totally holding up traffic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Thru

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Tuckington 'stuck in the drive-through' where tucker just wants to his food and go home but wash can't decide on what to get

* * *

 

Lavernius Tucker and David Washington were on the long drive home after a weekend away together in the mountains. It had been just the two of them; no stupid Church or idiot Caboose or dumb Reds to bother them. No annoying old buddies of Washington’s either. It had been a fantastic weekend in the secluded cabin in the snow up until this moment.  
  
Tucker had his arms folded, his right index finger tapping impatiently on his elbow. Was it seriously that hard to make a decision? He glanced over at Washington as he read over the back-lit menu of the drive through for what Tucker assumed was something like the fiftieth time. Wash’s brow was furrowed as he weighed up his options. He didn’t look all that impressed with the selection.   
  
Well, what was he expecting? It was a burger place.  
  
“Uhhhhhhh,” Tucker groaned melodramatically, “come on, Wash! I’m fucking starving! Just pick a cheeseburger or something.”   
  
“That isn’t exactly a healthy option, Tucker.”   
  
“Just have a salad then!”   
  
“Tucker, a salad from here would mostly be lettuce. And maybe two cherry tomatoes and some dressing full of god-knows-what. Although it would be healthier than a burger, it’s not nutritionally sound.”   
  
Washington cared about what he ate. Normally it was fine and Tucker didn’t mind catering to Wash’s need for healthy, nutritious food but it was getting late, he was hungry and this burger place was the only spot open for miles. A hungry Tucker made for a grumpy Tucker and Wash was well aware of that.   
  
The intercom box standing beside the menu crackled.  
  
“Are you ready to order now, Sir?” The female voice was trying to sound chipper, but failing. Tucker couldn’t blame her.  
  
He peered in the wing-mirror of Wash’s car. Behind them, Tucker counted seven cars.  
  
“Dude, you’re totally holding up traffic.”   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m still trying to decide,” Wash said to the woman through the intercom.  
  
“Sir, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to continue through and pick up your first item, make your decision and come though again.”  
  
“This is bullshit,” Tucker grumbled. “Hey, chick with the cute voice—” Wash glared at Tucker and he grinned, playfully swatting at Wash’s arm as he leaned over.  
  
“Can we order that large cheeseburger meal as well as — and you might wanna pay attention — a grilled chicken burger with half of the usual amount of aioli, minus the cheese and add anything that could be classified as a salad. Oh, and a water.”  
  
“Would you like fries with that?” the woman asked.  
  
“Nah, no fries with that one. Thanks!”  
  
The woman repeated the order back perfectly and Wash proceeded to the window to pay for and collect their food. Once they’d parked, Tucker handed Wash his burger and immediately unwrapped his own. Tucker had been starving and had demolished half of the cheeseburger by the time Wash had unwrapped his.  
  
“Grilled chicken with no cheese and all the salad?” Wash was surprised how right the choice was. When it came to food, Tucker never seemed to be very picky.  
  
Tucker nodded and swallowed. “Grilled chicken because you don’t really do fried, and don’t get me started on what the fuck is in these meat patties. The cheese is not ‘real’ cheese; I figured you wouldn’t want that processed plastic shit. They don’t do wholemeal buns but if they did I would have got you this burger on wholemeal. All the salad because that’s what you like and its like, healthy and stuff. Half aioli because damn, the burgers are usually drowning in sauce and they’re pretty high in sugar and artificial shit. I know you don’t like that sorta stuff but a burger without sauce is just wrong. So I compromised. A little bit of crap won’t kill you.”  
  
Tucker finished off his burger and licked his fingers. He was feeling quite confident in what he’d ordered for Washington. What sort of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t know what food Wash liked? Or at least what would marginally scrape past his standards at a fast-food chain.  
  
“I think I should have let you order in the first place…”   
  
“Yeah, it’ll save us waiting fifteen minutes at the drive-through next time.”


End file.
